Pokémon Chaos World
by xpokemaster
Summary: A Legend Starts, a child that don't believe in destiny it's against the 4 teams of regions: Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galaxy, the Region Legend it's sorrounded of Chaos and the darkness seduce people. Chilhood traumas will be an important part of Chris future


Hi, I'm Chris, this day I turned to 10 years. Yeah, you know what that means, I'll start my adventure and I'll get my new Pokémon, this looks like another commonly story, but... You know? I don't want to have an adventure, I just want peace and leave with friends… but I can't. The reason it's that in my region, Legend, there's four teams that are messing up around, it's a nineteen years war, before I was born! This sucks completely and makes me sick. It started with the team Rocket, coming from the North to this undeveloped region, then they take a lot of territory.

I think that someone beats them, then they come here, also they were pretty strong, but the gym leaders content them and stop their expansion around this area. But that wasn't the end, after that, like a year later or more, comes two more bunch of corrupted people, this time from Hoenn, that was so painful to the last generations of me, it was an attack to east, by team Aqua, and from west, from team Magma, a lots of deaths and they got forms of brainwash people. However, gym leaders allied to team Rocket, BY THEIR OWN WILL, the mixed type gym leader allied team Rocket, the dragon's type gym leader becomes a team Magma member, and (yeah, team Aqua messed up) the Team Aqua got a grass gym leader.

Ten years passed, the other gym leaders tried to contain the others, but another thing happened, the Team Galaxy comes, they were so strong, no one stopped them and they reclaim the south as theirs. The Psychics gym leader and his son come with them… so Chaos was the name of my region in a fact, the Region Legend was plunged into a Chaos and no one could stop it… that was the Destiny, someone's said, I hate Destiny, just a word for the ones that can't handle future…

So, we are surrounded. It's hard to escape. You can go of the region in plane, but there is a constantly attacks to airports…

Then I come out, a boy of ten years old, with his birthday in January 1, it's the year 2020. Christopher Mikael Legend, son of James Wolfgang Legend, the champion of the hardest Region in the world, I want to be a Legend, my last name Legends describes, If I can't have the future that I want, I'll make the future!.

POKÉMON CHAOS WORLD.

The sun peeks through the cloudy morning, a child runs, in her belt, are 3 pokeballs, they contains a Pikachu, a Riolu and a Ralts, the trusted friends of Chris, they have been with him since they were eggs, he raised them because they are a gift from his father.

Chris runs to a Lab, in the StarterStar town, his steps resonate in the echo of silence, the cold breeze of the awakening of the year comes to his face, he is really happy because it's a big step get his goals. Slowly a Pidgey flies up of Chris; the boy gives to Pidgey a fast hate glance and looks away to the road.

Although Chris wears shorts, he doesn't matter the the little cold weather, because he has a red jacket putted on him, his hat it´s almost throw by the wind, red with black, the clothes were chosen by Chris's mom, basing on Chris's uncle, since then he loved that clothes.

A little grass hill covers the Professor Newt's lab, Chris passes through it and then sought a white laboratory of pokémon, a little deteriorated for poor maintenance. Then Chris inhales a lot and shouts:

-Professor, I'm here!-

-Auch!-complains a men voice and sounds like someone hits with something so solid.

A young neglected man, with a long, but well off, hair, a big mount glasses and a misplaced gown opens the door, a lot of pokémons gets out and they stares to Chris.

-Are not yet the 2 o'clock?-say relived the professor when he watch Chris alone-I hit so hard on my head for you-ends with a little bit of anger-

-Hehe, sorry Professor, I didn't mean to that, however I was so excited that I come as quickly as possible I could, so I get early-said with a hand in his neck.

-Then wait a little-scold Newt to Chris, with an annoyed tone and pointing to a Chimchar-familiarize yourself with your chimchar-

The cute chimpanzee pokémon, with an intense red fur going to up, a flame on him bigger than average, release to Chris like it already meet him before. "It's weird… I feel for first time an immediately empathy that that has nothing to do with the upbringing" thinks Chris catching the monkey and almost falling.

After a while people comes to laboratory, going for the pre-selected pokémon, then Chris watch his childhood friends.

-Hello everyone-announce Chris to the 3 children.

-Hello stupid-says Aldo, hitting on his shoulder, but he gets the hit back.

Aldo it's the best friend of Chris, with a weird hair that remembers a little to Teams Galaxy's one, also got a, different, red jacket like Chris, it is opened and under it remains a white shirt, with a Brave Bird Image tacked on, and blue jeans.

His second friend is Brayan, comes with a blue sporty shirt, a sport shorts, but green, with a standing hair full of gel and green eyes.

Michelle's best female friend, Chris, Chris secretly has feelings for her. Wearing a red miniskirt and a black shirt, gray cap with the almost golden hair, her dress is based in the winner of all the medals from Shinnoh, from the Berlizt family.

-Dude, Do you know what pokémon you are going to pick?-ask Chris to Aldo.

-Yeah, I wanted a Treecko since I was 5, I'm a grass pokémon fan and also Sceptile looks strong for me-answer Aldo.

-Grass pokémons aren't in my favorite list, I don't know why-says a little embarrassed.

-Come on Chris, everyone has different taste-said Brayan patting him on the back-for example I'll pick Charmander.

-And you Michelle?-ask Chris to his friend, because she was so quiet.

-Togepi-says the girl blushing.

Everyone keep quiet and Michelle comes even redder, at the end Chris said:

-Mmmm, don't worry, I don't understand why are you embarrassed if Togekiss at the end is so strong-cheers up Chris and giving to her a big smile that clams her down.

-Ok, let's go for our pokémon-said Aldo.

The 3 go and back from the laboratory, Aldo fitting with his Treecko that doesn't let get by him, Charmander goes to one side of Brayan, calmed down, while Michelle carry on her Togepi, who is sleeping.

The four hold hands firmly and devotion in their eyes, just then they said:

-From this day, we will go for our goals-

-I'll save people-said Chris.

-I'll be the Champion-said Aldo.

-I'll be famous-said Brayan.

-I'll rule in contests-said Michelle.

That Night…

"For that, the number of pokémon for a trainer ascendants to 10, forgetting the old 8 and 6 pokémon in pocket… because the danger around this area increased dramatically, this is everywhere in the world"

"In other news there was an attack to…"

I turned off TV, I prepared myself for my adventure, but I need to do something and I get to late to going, I preferred to watch TV a little, before of going to bed, I remembered with the news a lesson y the school, the pokémons has passed experiments with a kind of drug that expands memory of all pokémon, a project that started here and goes around the world, so pokémons now can use 6 pokémon.

-Memories… today I feel nostalgic-

Raisin Pichu, evolving into a Pikachu protecting me from a bird… then my father brings to me a Ralts's egg, then fighting a dumbass and his Poochyena with it, coming Riolu and the usual fights with it for who rules… Ahhh, nothing can compare with these memories, so then… I remembered something else, the Golden Arceus Legend, the local tale of generations, I don't know if it's true, but I put hopes in it because my blood comes from the main character:

"Like 2 hundreds of years ago, existed a hero, with a friend that was seduced for evilness and started a war in the Region Legend, the last try of stopping him was in his ultimate operating, capturing Giratina for becoming the master of another dimension, a kid of a long time ago prophesied about a parallel dimension with stronger pokémons than overage, so then the hero fight against his friend"

"An epic fight started, then when the hero was about to be defeated, an wormhole absorbed them and stopped momentarily the fight into between, golden Arceus, a shiny form of Arceus, defeat the hero's friend easily with Ancestral powers"

"Once at normally, his friend help the hero, both were granted with a wish, the hero prayed for the peace in legend, once at peace his friend wanted to watch him again, so Arceus made a stairway to the sky with thousands of steps, filled of strong pokémons and it must be crossed on foot, the person who cheats, will suffer his wrath"

TO BE CONTINUE…


End file.
